His First Love
by FallingHoshi21
Summary: A new girl comes to Rikkiai Dai, and Bunta immediately falls in love with her... so does Niou. Truth is, Bunta likes her more and it's his first crush. Will Niou get to her first? Or will Bunta get the guts to confess? Marui or Niou & OC
1. The new girl part 1

***I do not own anything Prince of Tennis, only Sato Sora.* **

Bunta's POV

_**Prologue**_

"Hey, did you hear about the new student who's coming tomorrow?" Akaya asked

"Yes." Yagyuu responded.

"What about it?" I said.

"Do you guys know if it's a girl?" Akaya asked.

Yanagi walked over.

"It is."

"Really! Sweet, a chance for a girlfriend!" Akaya exclaimed.

"She's a third year." Yanagi told him.

"Who cares? She's still a girl."

"Over there! Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled at us.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT MORINING

"Dude! Hurry up! If we're late again, we're bound to get after school detention on a day of practice!" I yelled at Niou, who's only jogging. I actually want to go to practice so I'm actually running.

"Marui, in front of you!" Niou said

"Huh?" I turn around, but it's a bit too late. I totally hit the girl in front of me.

"Whoa!" I say, and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry! I was totally not-" I helped her to her to her feet and look at her.

'_She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen.' _ I thought. I realized that I didn't finish my sentence.

"Paying attention…" I finished, still lost in her eyes.

"Oh, it's totally okay. It's not like you did it on purpose." She said.

"Marui. No time to be doing this we're-" The bell rang.

"Officially late." Niou finished.

"Now it's my turn to be sorry. I didn't mean to make you late." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. You didn't do this on purpose either, right?" I told her.

"Yeah, but standing here's not gonna make anything better!" Niou yelled.

"Right." I said, and started walking.

"Wait, I'm kinda new, and I'm looking for Yoshida sensei's room. Could you tell me where it is?" the girl asked.

"That's our class. Come with us. I'm Marui Bunta, by the way. And that's Niou Masaharu." I said.

"You know I can introduce myself." He said. The girl giggled.

"I'm Sato Sora." She said nervously. We stop at the class's door.

"Normally, I would say ladies first, but the second we walk in, sensei's gonna start yelling." Niou said, looking like he also thinks she's pretty. He opens the door, we walk in and immediately bow as the teacher started scolding.

"How many times have you two been late!? I am tired of you being late at least once a week, and-"

"Sensei!" Sato-san said as she walked in.

"The only reason the two were late is because they were showing me around the school. If I had not asked, they would not have been late." She lied.

"Boys, is that true?" sensei asked

"Yes, sensei." Niou lied for the three of us.

"Well, if that's the case, then you are excused. Go take your seats."

"Yes, sensei." I said and went to sit down.

"Class, you can see that we have a new student. Sato-san, please introduce yourself." Sensei addressed everybody.

"Well, I'm Sato Sora. And I just moved here so I hope to get used to this soon." She said and bowed.

"Any questions for Sato-san?"

Hands went up.

"What's your favorite color?" a girl asked.

"Ummm… Red."

My favorite color.

"What's your talent?" a guy asked

"I can cook, and play piano."

I can cook, and I can play if I try.

Niou's hand went up.

"What kind of guys do you like?"

Yep, he likes her.

"Okay, Sato-san, go ahead and take a seat next to Marui. And Niou! Ask personal questions on your own time!" sensei said. She nodded and sat next to me.

"Thanks for backing us up. You're a life saver." I whispered.

"No prob. But seriously, it was my fault that you were late." She whispered back.

"Quiet back there!" sensei yelled. We quietly laugh and decide to pass notes for the rest of the class.

**So, how was it? It is my first fanfic, so I hope I did okay! Please review! **


	2. The new girl part 2

The bell finally rang, and it's free time.

"So, Sato-san, would you like us to actually show you around the school?" I asked.

"That would be nice. And call me Sora, Sato's boring."

I nod and walk her out of the class.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Niou said and ran up to us. Great. One chance to actually talk so Sora-chan and he comes along.

"Lastly, this is the music room. It's up for free use, because there are only 10 people in the music club." I told her.

"That's not a lot of people…" she said.

"Yeah, this school's mainly into sports." Niou said, proudly.

"Do you play sports, Sora-chan?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not allowed to." She responded.

"Why not?" Niou and I both said. She sighed and pulled down her knee socks. I noticed a scar.

"I had knee surgery when I was eight, and the surgeons messed up my knees for the rest of my life. Because of that, I can't play any sports, or do anything that includes running."

"Oh, that sucks." Niou said. I slap his arm.

"I mean, that must be upsetting." He restated.

"It is, but I can still do other things." She said. The bell rang, meaning, back to class.

Blah blah blah is all I hear coming from sensei's mouth. I take a look at Sora-chan, who seems to be interested.

"Does anybody know how Mali ended up on the map?" sensei asked the class. Nobody raised their hand.

"Anybody?"

Sora-chan slowly raised her hand.

"Finally, someone was paying attention! Yes, Sato-san."

"Well, Mansa Musa, like you said, was a very generous king. So generous that he would give gold to many people when he went to trade. When he was at home, he spread Islam in Arabic. That's why Mali was put on the map. Also, ever since Mali was put on the map, so many people came to trade, so they got a lot of money."

That was too smart of an answer. Everybody else's jaws pretty much hit the table.

"Wow, Sato-san! I have never heard such an answer! Great job!" sensei pretty much yelled in excitement. She nodded in embarrassment. The bell for lunch rang and everybody left the class room, completely ignoring sensei.

"Sora-chan, I didn't know you were a smart person." I said, picking up a book she dropped.

"Thanks. I'm only smart in history, though." She responded.

"Sora-chan, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Niou asked her. Thanks for stealing my next question.

"Sure." She said and we all left the class room. We stand in front of the room across from us, and I open the door for her. She half bowed and entered. Niou made a face at me and I just smile.

"Hey Yagyuu. Jackal." Niou said as he sat next to them.

"Wow, Marui. I see you're catching up with Yagyuu on his gentleman-ism." Jackal said to me.

"Gentleman-ism?" I ask.

"I see you are." Yagyuu chuckled.

"And may I ask who this lovely young lady is?" he asked facing Sora-chan.

"Oh, I'm Sato Sora." She stuck a hand out.

"What a beautiful name. I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi. Very pleased to meet you." He shook the hand very lightly. She blushed a bit.

"But, Marui cannot beat that. I'm Jackal Kuwahara." He shook her hand also. Yagyuu brought a chair over for Sora-chan and sat her down. Damn it, I'm completely losing to him.

"SENPAIS!!!!!" we hear a familiar second year's voice. He stormed in to the room.

"Where's the new girl!? Is that her?" he ran over.

"Dude, calm down." Niou scolded

"I'm Kirihara Akaya." He said, forgetting what Niou just said. Sora-chan just laughed.

"I'm Sato Sora. Nice to meet you."

Good, it doesn't seem like he'll be competition. We all got our lunches out and started eating. I notice Sora-chan's cake and nearly drool just by looking at it.

"Do you want it?" she asked. I nod my head slowly. She smiled and gave it to me. I take a deep breath and eat it in one bite. My facial expression completely changed.

"Where did you get this!?" I ask

"Home." She answered.

"I mean what bakery!?"

"It's home made."

"You better not be lying!"

"I swear I made it myself."

We all talk to each other for the rest of lunch.

Finally, school's over. I get up and walk out of class with Sora-chan. Luckily, Niou's getting yelled at by sensei for falling asleep in class. I take a deep breath.

"Would you like somebody to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay. I dorm here." She said. I mentally sigh in both relief and sadness.

"Well, I dorm in the guys wing, so maybe we'll see each other tonight at dinner time?"

"Yeah. See ya." She waved and left.

**That was ch.2! I really apologize if my history is wrong. I looked at my old history test and took that. I hope you guys liked it and please do review! **

**Also, I do know that Bunta does not dorm, but I just wanted to make the story a bit different.**


	3. Dinner Time

　I flop on my bed and shut my eyes.

'_You just met her. You can't like her already.'_

The door suddenly opened, and I quickly got up.

"You know you can knock." I tell Niou, my roommate.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Nothin'."

"I saw Sora-chan outside."

"And?"

"Don't know. Just thought I'd tell you."

He shrugged and I lay back down.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked. I get startled by his question.

"W-w-w-why would you ask that?! We just met her today!"

"Yep, you like her." I pout.

"You do too, right?"

"Yeah! She's freakin' hot!"

I sigh, and look at the clock. It read 6:00.

"Hey, let's go eat."

He nodded and we head down.

We both sit at our usual spot and wait for Sora-chan. It took her about ten minutes to actually find the place. I notice that her hair is down and perfectly strait. She looked over and we waved. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said as she fell on to the seat.

"Hey. Like your hair."I said.

"Thanks." She blushed. Niou went and sat next to her.

"So how do you like your room so far?"

"It's fine. I'm just glad that I don't have a roommate."

"You got a single room? Lucky."

She nodded and started eating. Three familiar figures walked over.　

"So is this the new girl that I've been hearing about?" the blue haired heart-throb asked.

"Yeah. Sora-chan, this is our tennis captain." I said.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi." he introduced himself in his normal, soft tone.

"Sato Sora." Yanagi walked over.

"Yanagi Renji. I look forward to seeing you at school."

She nodded, smiled, and shook hands. Wow. Yanagi got the girl to smile. Sanada walked over to introduce himself.

"Sanada Genichirou. Nice to meet you." She said in his serious, strict voice. They shook hands and Sora-chan seemed nervous.

"No need to be serious when introducing yourself, Genichirou."Yukimura told him. They all sat down across from us.

"I heard you're already liked by Yoshida-sensei, Sato-san." Yanagi said.

"I guess. I think it's only because I had good answers to all his history questions." She responded.

"Still, he's a hard teacher to impress. I only know a few people who are favoritized by him." Yukimura told her. She shrugged.

"So where are you from?" Sanada asked, trying to be friendly. But his being friendly is not that heartwarming.

"Well, I'm from Shizuoka. My parents and I had this huge fight and they sent me here to 'grow-up'."

"What was the fight about?" Niou asked. I mentally slap the back of his head. That's not a good question to be asking, idiot. She sighed.

"I had this really good guy friend since I was, like, six. Once we got to middle school he started walking me home. One day he hugged me and my parents saw. They said that I'm too young to be doing that, and I told them that I'm just friends with him. Then they said I need to learn more etiquette and spend more time with girls, rather than guys. So they sent me here, which I clearly don't get because there are way more hot guys here more than where I was." Sanada raised his eyebrows and Yukimura just laughed quietly.

"So do you miss your guy friend?" I asked.

"I guess, but he won't quit sending me text messages." her phone vibrated.

"See?"

She took it out and she read it out loud.

"I seriously miss you. When are you coming back?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyment.

"Can I see your phone?" Niou asked. She handed it over. I got to know her better through Yukimura's never ending questions that he asked through the entire night.

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. And Niou-kun, could I have my phone back?" she said.

"Oh, right." He got it out of his pocket and gave it back. Once he did, he spread his arms out.

"I won't get in trouble if I hug you here will I?" she shook her head.

"No, I guess not." And they hugged each other. She looked over at me. I smile and walk over.

"I get one too, right?" she nodded and hugged me. We both let go at the same time, and she waved and left. Niou faced me.

"I put our numbers in her phone for us. Your welcome."

"You WHAT?"I yelled.

"I got her number too." I rolled my eyes, and we walked to our dorm.

The Next Morning.

I get out of the changing room from practice and head to my locker. On the way, I hear a really good song from the music room. Wait, do I know this song? No, it's totally original. I walk over and look through the door window. It's the girl I met yesterday, with her eyes focused on the piano, and smiling.

**Well, that was ch.3! Is it good so far? Please review!!**


	4. Her Dream

Wow, she's really good. Better than the entire music club put together.

'_Hitori Hitori ga motsu sono ookina, kibou to yuu takaramono ga, kimi no tonari no hito no egao to nari._

_Dare mo, kare mo ga motsu sono chiisana, kokoro no naka no te no hira wo saa nigiri shime, akiramenai de ikeyo._

_Douka kono koe todokeyou, kimi ga sono kimochi wasurenai de ite, ima kanawanu omoi wo itsuka wa, kanau kara…'_

Wow, she can sing too?

"Okay, chorus is done!" she said to herself and looked up. Of course, she sees me. She turned bright red, and looked away. I sigh.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you." I told her as I walked in.

"Did you hear me?" she asked. I nodded. She turned red again.

"Why are you shy about it? You're really good!" She looked at me in the eye really seriously.

"Do you swear you're not lying?"

I nodded in confusement.

"Why?"

She looked away.

"It's nothing." I tilted my head, and brought a chair over.

"Tell me."

"Nobody's….." she mumbled off.

"Huh? You can trust me, you know."

"Nobody's ever told me I'm good, or they just say I suck." Her face fell.

"What? That can't be true."

"It's true. They've all put me down, including my parents."

"But you looked so happy when you were playing that song." She looked at me.

"Just because they put me down doesn't mean I have to stop. And besides, I like playing." I let that sink in.

"Okay, then allow me to be the one person who actually believes in you, and will support you." Her face lifted back up.

"I would really appreciate that." I smile and blow a bubble. I looked at her song sheet.

"Is that your song?" she nodded.

"Yeah. It took a while though."

"How'd you think of it?"

"When I was on the train to here, this guy sat next to me and he had a giant smile on his face. I noticed his guitars and asked if he played. He said yeah and he's on his way to making his dream come true and to prove everybody wrong. That one sentence changed my thought on my dream, and I promised him that I would write a song about him."

"Wow. So what's the dream anyway?" I asked.

"Mine?"

I nod, and blow another bubble.

"To become a teacher."

"A teacher? That's great, but why? You're so good at piano, and singing!"

She smiled.

"That way, I can encourage students and other kids to chase their dreams."

I've never heard that reason before. She got up, picked up her sheets, and shut the piano.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" she turned to me with a serene smile.

"You're the first person ever to: one, say that I'm good, two, ask about my dream and three…. For saying you believe in me." I blink and smile back. She looked at her watch.

"Darn, I would love to keep talking with you, but I have to go back to my dorm. My parents are e-mailing me at this time every day, so I have to reply really quickly." She frowned. I sigh in disappointment and walk out the door with her.

"Well, my wing's this way." She said.

"And my wing's that way. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…. Actually, I'll text you when I get to my room, is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally." I said, trying to stay calm and cool. She turned and left the hall way.

Alright! You got it Bunta!!

**In Bunta and Niou's room.**

I walk in, and notice Niou with my phone.

"Oh, hey. Your phone got a text from Sora-chan, and I replied for you." He said.

"Well, give it back." I ordered.

"Hell no. I'm in the middle of asking her out on a date for us."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?" I yelled really loud. So loud that most likely the entire guy's wing heard.

"You want to, don't you?"

"Well…. Yeah, but still! For the two of us? That's not even a real date. It's like a…. Trio-date. Yeah, two guys going out with one girl we just met!"

"Calm down. The answer should come soon."

I didn't know what else to say, so I decide to look at the phone screen along with him

**Sora-chan**: Sure, i wud luv to go on a date wit the 2 of u.

We stare at the phone screen in happiness.

**Marui**: awsum! Meet us the frnt gate on sat. at 11:00.

**Sora-chan**: ok. Cant wait!

"Marui Bunta, we've got a date this Saturday at 11:00!" Niou exclaimed.

"I know! I'm psyched!"

**Yay! I'm done! **

**The song lyrics belong to Greeeen's "DREAM". I did not come up with anything!**


	5. The Morning of the date

Huh? I find myself on the edge of my bed.

"WOAH!" I fall off. Oww... I get up and look around. Where's Niou? I look at the clock. 7:23. He must be in the shower.

"Today's the day of the date….." I said out loud to myself. Date? With Sora-chan? This isn't real. My first date in my entire life with the first _crush_ of my life.

"Oh, you woke up." Niou said as he walked in.

"Yeah." I notice that he wasn't in the shower.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Eating. I woke up because you were talking in your sleep."

"And you didn't even bother to wake me up?"

"It was funny." He laughed.

"Thanks for being an awesome friend." I said angrily. My phone went off. It read Sora-chan.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, are we still on for today at 11:00?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. Bye!"

"Bye." I breathe again.

"What'd she say?" Niou asked.

"Just a confirmation on today. I'm gonna go eat now." I told him.

"Whatever."

Hmm, what's there to eat? Nothing good. I decide to go with cereal, and look for Yukimura. I find him and sit down.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a bit faint." He said.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"I heard about your date today."

My head shot up.

"From who?"

"Our very own stalker slash data master: Yanagi."

"Of course." I get up.

"I gotta go. I have to make sure I'm ready by 10:00" he chuckled.

"I didn't know it takes you two hours to get ready." I blush.

"See ya, Yukimura!" I yell and run back to my dorm.

I find Niou trying to decide what to wear.

"Hey, should I wear the jeans with the black shirt or green?"

"I don't know! I'm not some kind of fashion expert!" I yell.

"Geez, just asking. I'm calling Yagyuu to help me."

I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Let's think, Bunta. Do you want bubble gum toothpaste or mint... Mint. I find my tooth brush and start cleaning my teeth. I finish and go back to the room. Surprisingly, I see Yagyuu sitting at my desk.

"What are you doing here!?!?" I scream.

"Oh me? Niou-kun called saying that he couldn't decide what to wear and I decided come here." He said.

"And how did you manage to get here so soon?"

"You do know I live across the street from here, don't you?"

"Righht." Niou came out with a black tank top with his uniform white shirt over it. For pants were black jeans.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I didn't know I could look this hot!" he said. Yagyuu just chuckled to himself.

"Indeed you do. Marui-kun, would you like some help also?"

"Sure…" He stood up and went to my closet. He got out a red polo and a pair of blue jeans that were a bit torn at the knees.

"The tearing isn't that bad, so this should work." Yagyuu told me. I nod slowly, and go to the bathroom to change. Polo? I wear this type of clothing everyday for tennis practice! I walk out and Niou looked surprised.

"Even though I see you in polos every day, you don't look that bad."

"Just as I thought… Well, I guess my work here is done. Or do you need anything else?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yeah, I need dating tips!" I said.

"Oh yeah, it's your first date!" Niou teased. I throw a pillow at his face. He falls off his chair and I just laugh at him.

"Both of you calm down." Yagyuu scolded us.

"Now if you really want to impress this girl just make sure you: one, since it's your first date with her, you should pay for pretty much anything even if she says she'll pay for it. Two, open the door for her and, if you're going to sit down at a table make sure you pull out the chair for her and sit her down."

"Wait, which one of us does that?" Niou asked.

"Which ever one gets to her first."

"I knew a two guys and one girl date was a bad idea." I said.

"Anyway, another rule is, don't act too close to her. Like I said, it's your first date with her so you shouldn't really try to hold hands with her, or don't even think about trying to kiss her. The thing you can do is put your arm around her shoulder or waist in a friendly way."

"Great, I don't get any action?" Niou complained. I roll my eyes and Yagyuu just sighs.

"Lastly, just make sure you're your every day self. It's not smart to change your personality." He got up and headed for the door.

"Oh yes, good luck on the date and may the best man get the girl." He said and left. I look at the clock and it read 9:30. Okay, I've got an hour and a half.

"So what do you plan to do?"Niou said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like today."

"I don't know."

**IN SORA'S ROOM.**

Oh crap. I've got no idea what to wear. Why did you agree to this Sora!? Well, it's not like you don't like him or anything, but this is your first date in your life with the first _crush_ of your life. If this day does not go right, I probably won't be able to face Marui-kun ever again. Ahh, WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?"

**Back To Bunta's POV an hour and half later.**

Niou and I both walk to the gate and wait about two minutes for Sora-chan.

"Hey!" she said in a friendly way. She's wearing a plain black t-shirt with a red and black plaid skirt. This time her hair is really curly.

'_whoa.' _I think.

"Hey, Sora-chan." Niou said before me.

"Hi, you guys look nice." She said.

"Thanks. You too."

"Thank you." We just stood there for a while.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well, let's just take a walk to this park that Marui and I sometimes go to. It's a really cool place once you get there." Niou told her. We're taking her there? We start walking her over and Niou's already got her waist. The walk took about five minutes and it looks like she likes the look of the park. She immediately walked over to the koi fish.

"Oh my gosh, these look just like the ones I had at home!"

"You had koi fish?"I asked.

"Yeah. I love the red and white ones."

"Why?"

"Hm? Oh, because they're so rare and unique. That's why red's my favorite color." She smiled as the fish swam her way.

"You can feed them, you know." I told her.

"Really?!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah. Here." I handed her some fish food. She gladly took them and put them in the water. Her eyes just read happiness. She got up laughing. I heard a really familiar voice behind me. I turn around.

"Oh god."

"What?" Niou asked.

"Why is that Jirou guy from Hyoutei here?!?!" I yelled and he turned around just to see me.

"MARUI-KUN, MARUI-KUN, MARUI-KUN!!!!! HI MARUI-KUN!!" he yelled and ran over.

"Marui-kun is in the same place as me?! I feel so cool knowing that this amazing person is standing right in front of me!!! What are you doing here anyway?! Who are you?! Well whoever you are you're lucky you know Marui-kun!?" he babbled

"Marui-kun, who is he?" Sora-chan asked laughing.

"Oh me?! I'm Akutagawa Jirou!! I attend Hyoutei Gakuen and play tennis also. Who are you!?"

"I'm Sato Sora." she said still laughing at how excited he is. He took her hand and started shaking it very hard.

"What are you guys doing today?! Do you want to hang out with me, Marui-kun!? If you did that would be so cool!!!!"

"Sorry, Jirou-kun."

"You know my name?!?! Just knowing that you know my name is so awesome! But why?! You don't look busy!" Niou walks over and whispers something in his ear.

"Ohh, you're on a date with her! Okay I understand! Maybe another time! Sora-chan, I'm jealous that you get to spend an entire day with Marui-kun! Oh well, I'm going to go home so I can sleep, bye!!!" he finished and ran off.

"Well, he was weird." Sora-chan said.

"I know. He's a fan of me for some odd reason." I said. She looked at me in an odd way.

"It's not my fault I have awesome tennis skills." She giggled. I laugh along and walk her to other places.

**Sorry this took a while to update! It was Christmas break and I had to spend time with family so I didn't get to use the computer. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you guys play tennis, right?" Sora-chan asked.

"Yep." We both said.

"I miss playing."

"You played?" I asked, surprised.

"Before surgery. After the stupid doctors banned running, I would go against them and play, but my mom took everything tennis from me."

"So you were, like, forced to quit?" Niou asked.

"I guess. It sucked so bad, but I found music to cope with."

"Why not play one more time?" I said and took her hand and walked her to a tennis court.

"Wait, I haven't played for years and I don't even have a racket."

"Oh, no problem." I said and walked to a nearby tree and climbed it. Which branch was it? Found it. I grab the racket on the branch and get back down.

"Here you go."

"Why was it there?" She asked, confused.

"Niou would always steal it and do something to it, so I decided to hide it here… which means I have to find a new hiding place." I pouted.

"Why would you do that Niou-kun?" Sora-chan said. I smile again.

"Yeah, why Niou?"

"It's funny." He responded.

"That's mean. Marui-kun, I'm surprised you haven't done anything to him yet."

"I'm afraid that he'll do something worse to me." I said truthfully. She shrugged and walked over to the wall and found a ball lying on the ground. She took it very nervously and hit it against the wall. Not bad, I think.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't done this since I was eight!" she said excited, still hitting the ball.

"Wow, you're good." I said. She stopped hitting, and took the ball.

"I want to see you play." She said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Or are you not as good as you say you are?" I get startled, but take the racket.

"Okay, but prepare to be surprised." I say and hit the ball. I return each one perfectly.

"Good enough for you?" I ask.

"Yeah. You're better than my dad… well, actually anyone's better than him, but still you're way better than me." I laugh for a while, until we heard music from the other side. Sora-chan turned around and started walking towards the sound.

"Sora-chan?" Niou asks and we both start following her. We see a guy who looks young, but older than us playing a guitar. Sora-chan stops in shock but a huge smile appears on her face.

"Watanabe-san!!" she yelled as the guy lifted his head. He smiled back and got up. She walked over to him.

"Sora-san, nice to see you again!" he said.

"I know! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"I just wanted to relax here. My family lives in this area, and I decided to come back for a while."

"Oh, that's cool. Did you get the audition?" Ohh, so that's who he is…

"No, but that's okay. There'll be more opportunities."

"Oh, well I'm still looking forward to listening to you on the radio, so don't give up, got it!" she ordered.

"Hey, Sora-chan, is this the guy you wrote a song about?" I asked.

"Yep! Watanabe-san, these are my new and officially best friends: Marui-kun and Niou-kun."　Best friend?

"Or do you mean boyfriend?" he teased. She turned red, and giggled.

"Have you heard this girl sing before?" Watanabe-san asked.

"I have once when she was playing the piano." I said.

"You play piano too? Wow." I looked at Sora-chan with a confused looked.

"We sang a duet on the train when we got bored and she played my bass while I played guitar." He told me.

"Sora-chan, you must be a music maniac." Niou said. God, you're so stupid. She laughed.

"I guess. Oh yeah, Watanabe-san," she got something from her pocket,

"here's the song I wrote for you." She handed it over.　

"You seriously wrote a song about me?"

"Yeah. It took a while, so don't just throw it away!"

"Why would I do that? I've never had anyone write for me, so I will treasure this." They both smiled and he looked at his watch.

"This sounds childish, but I have to get home. I've got a little niece who's been dying to see me." Sora-chan frowned.

"Oh, okay. Well I hope to see you again sometime!"

"Yeah! See ya." He hugged her and left. She turned around to us.

"Best friend, huh." Niou said. She nodded.

"I think you're a better friend than Daisuke."

"Who?" I ask.

"My guy friend from Shizuoka. He's never allowed me to see anybody, and he was the person who suggested quitting tennis." I get taken back by that.

"Why the hell would he do that?!"

"I don't know." Niou looked at the clock behind us.

"Dude, we gotta get back to school before six. It's five-thirty."

"Oh, ok."

**Back at school at the front gate.**

"Thanks for taking me out today. It was tons of fun." She said.

"Yeah, no problem. We should go again sometime." I said. She nodded. We both hugged her and left. We go to our dorm to get ready for dinner.

"Dude, today was awesome!" I said to Niou.

"Yeah. I just don't get why she mainly talked to you." He wondered. I just shrug and get out.

We get to the cafeteria and notice Sanada and Yanagi talking to Sora-chan. Wait, is Sanada chuckling? I walk over and sit next to Yanagi.

"So, what are we talking about?"

"A mistake Yoshida-sensei made on a history problem." Sanada said his normal seriousness back. So that's what makes Sanada laugh.

"Sora-san, you asked if I had the book about the Edo jidai samurai, right?" Yanagi asked. She swallowed her food and nodded.

"It's one book I haven't read yet, but I really want to."

"You may borrow it if you'd like. I have a lot of books about that era."

"Really?" he nodded

"Then I'd really like to."

Wow, I've never heard a conversation like this before.

**At school next morning, Sora's POV**

I get to school a little earlier than usual. I go to my class room to re-read the notes to entertain myself.

"Psst, Sora-senpai!" I hear from the door. I lift my head and see Kirihara-san, I think.

"Come here for a sec please." I get up and walk over.

"Do you need something?" I ask. Yagyuu-san, Jackal-san, and Yukimura-san were standing behind Kirihara-san.

"Yeah, uh you see, this Saturday's Marui's birthday." Jackal- san said. I nod in confusement.

"For every regular's birthday, we throw a party. Usually it's just us, but he seems to be good friends with you, so we decided to invite you too." Yukimura-san told me.

"Okay?"

"It's this Saturday. First we meet here at school at the club room, and then we walk to Yagyuu-senpai's house to watch movies the entire night and fall asleep. Literally, we all just crash. Except Sanada-fukubuchou, he goes home before all of us." Kirihara-san informed. I finally understand.

"Okay, yeah! I'd be happy to go."

"Great! Just come to the tennis courts at twelve and we'll see you there." Yagyuu-san said. And they left.

"S-o-r-a-chan!" I heard from behind me. I turn around and see Marui-kun. I jump back.

"You scared me!" he laughed.

"Sorry. So you're coming to my birthday now?"

"Yep! And I really have to thank you for Saturday. It was the most fun I've had in years."

"Good. I'm sorry about that Jirou dude, though. He's just a crazy guy." I laugh.

"Nope, no need to be sorry."

"No flirting in the middle of the hall-way, students." A teacher said. We both turn red and walk in the class room.

**Back to Bunta's POV**

"Okay students, here are your tests back." Sensei said. Oh crap. He went down the seats one by one putting a sheet of paper on their desk. He it comes… 83% Not that bad.

"I had to say this to the entire class. The one student who got a one-hundred-and-two-percent on my test in my seven years of teaching. Sato-san, I am very pleased to have you as my student." 102%?! Everybody clapped as she just hid her face in embarrassment. The bell rang, and we were dismissed.

"How do you get a hundred-and-two percent on a test?!" I asked Sora-chan.

"I don't know. I just really like history, so like to study it for fun."

"I'm not saying I don't like you, but I think you're too smart to be my friend." She laughed a little as we walked out.

"Sora-san." I hear Yanagi walking in the hall-way. We face him.

"Here's the book you wanted." He handed it to her.

"Oh, thanks! I'll try to give it back to you as soon as possible, but I might want to read it twice." She said.

"Why don't you keep it? I have plenty of books anyway."

"Are you sure?" he nodded.

"Then, thank you!" she bowed and he bowed back. Why so serious? Yanagi walked away, and Sora-chan got back up in her natural position.

"I'm so glad I moved here."

'_Me too'._

**Was it good? Pleeaassee Review!!**


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Morning in Sora's room. **

It's the morning of Marui-kun's birthday and Yagyuu-san insisted that I make about twenty cakes. Who eats that many cakes in a day? Well I've finished fifteen yesterday at the school's kitchen and I just need five more. So five vanilla, five chocolate, five lemon… What's another flavor of cake? I think of the different kinds I've made. Oh yeah! On the first day here, he tried my red velvet! I'll make that.

**2 hours later.**

I take the cakes out of the oven and take a look at them. They look good. Now time for the cream. I get them done in about forty-five minutes, and then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, it's Niou… And Akaya! Hey! Akaya! Give me the phone back… oww no need to hurt me, Niou-senpai!"

"Are you two okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just that this stupid second year won't quit taking the phone from- Hey, Sora-senpai!"

"Hi Akaya-kun. Why did you guys call anyway?"

"Oh, Yag-… Sorry Sora-chan. We called because Yagyuu wanted us to walk you to his house to drop off the cake."

"That's great, because I need a lot of help carrying the cakes over. I've got exactly twenty."

"Are you serious?!" Akaya yelled through the phone.

"Yep! Now are you going to come here, or do you want me to walk there?"

"We can go there. What's your room number?"

"Eight-thirteen."

"Got it. We'll be up in a few."

A knock came at the door and I walk over.

"Yo." Akaya-kun said as I opened the door.

"Hi guys. You can come in." I said. They came in without any hesitation. They look around and notice a couple music sheets on my desk.

"Are these yours?" Niou-kun asked.

"The music? Yeah, they're all mine." Next thing I know, he has the gift for Marui-kun.

"Hey! Don't look at that!" I say and take it from him.

"You wrote a song for him?" I slightly nod in embarrassment.

"When do I get a song?" he pouted.

"When I feel that you deserve one." I think about what I just said. AH! That was too mean.

"Sorry! I did _not_ mean that! I just didn't know what to say and-," he put his hand over my mouth.

"Hey, I'm not offended or anything. Calm down." I nod and he let me go.

"So where are the cakes?" Akaya asked as he roamed around the room.

"They're on the table in the kitchen." I said as I walked over. I find him staring at everything with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Did you seriously make all these?"

"Yeah, but it took two days." Niou-kun smirked.

"Can I do something to one?" I take a step back.

"Why?"

"Because it's his birthday, and I always do something to him! Please?" he begged. I sadly fell for his pleading eyes and he got stuff out of his pocket, and seriously, don't ask what it was 'cause I've got no idea.

"And… I am finished."

"What'd you do this time, senpai?" Akaya-kun asked.

"You'll find out." He smirked again, the non-imitate-able one.

**Over at Yagyuu's House. **

I just stand at the door step and stare at the house. It's huge. Niou-kun waved his hand over my face.

"Hellooo? Are you okay, Sora-chan?" I blink a few times and nod.

"I've never seen a house this big."

"Hey, you have the same expression as I did when I first came here. He he." Akaya-kun said and laughed. Niou-kun shrugged and Yagyuu-san came out the door.

"Hey!" Akaya-kun greeted him.

"Hello. Glad you're all here. And Sora-san, how many cakes did you make?" he asked.

"The amount you asked for. Twenty." I said with pride.

"Good, because I was worried that I wouldn't make enough. With both my cakes and your cakes put together, we should have plenty for everybody."

"You made some too?" Niou-kun asked. He nodded.

"I made twenty also. Marui-kun will probably eat thirty-five of them and the other five he'll be willing to share… maybe." I just stand there asking myself who seriously eats that many cakes in a day? The three don't seem surprised. Is this the everyday Marui-kun?

"Please, do come in. I don't want to be rude letting people just stand there." Yagyuu-san said. I snap out of my wonders and walk in. I take my shoes off.

"Ojamashimasu." I bow politely. He walks me to the kitchen, which is huge also.

"You can set the cakes on the table." Yagyuu-san told the three of us. We do as he said and the two others sit down at the same time. I just stay standing.

"Why are you so tense, Sora-senpai?" Akaya-kun asked.

"Yeah, you can sit if you want." Niou-kun said. I shake my head no. As I did, a younger girl came into the kitchen.

"Nii-chan, I'm leaving… oh, it's you guys." She said, as if she were disappointed or something.

"Hey, Yuki." Niou-kun and Akaya-kun said at the same time. They sounded annoyed.

"Who's she?" she pointed to me. She walked over.

"Oh, I'm Sato Sora. You are?"

"Yagyuu Yuki, Hiroshi's younger sister. Nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Well, tell nii-chan that I'm gone if he asks. Bye." And she left.

"Where did Yagyuu go anyway?" Niou-kun asked.

"Over here." I turn around and notice that he's changed into his tennis clothes.

"Your sister left." Akaya-kun informed him. He nodded. I notice what's in the room behind him. I've got the same expression as when I first saw the house. I try to breathe. In and out, Sora, in and out.

"Are you alright, Sora-san?" Yagyuu-san asked. I nod slowly.

"You…have…a… You have a Steinway Piano!?" I half yell. He chuckled.

"Yes. I would love to hear you play now, but we mustn't be late for practice."

**At the end of practice.**

**Bunta's POV**

"Happy birthday, Marui-senpai!" Is all I hear from outside the fence. They're mainly girls, but I don't see the one I'm looking for. Oh well. I somehow get to the club room without getting attacked by the "fans". I open the door and,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARUI!!!" everybody yelled. I finally see the girl of my dreams with a smile.

"Thanks guys! Appreciate it lots!" I walk in and sit down.

"Dude, why are you sitting? We're gonna leave to Yagyuu's now." Jackal told me.

"We are?" everybody nodded. I shrug and get out with everybody.

-

-

-

I get to the best room in the house-the kitchen. I drool at the 40 cakes.

"When do I get to eat them?" I ask, my eyes still locked to the cakes.

"Whenever you-," I cut Yanagi off by grabbing one with my hand and stuff it in my mouth. I finish the whole cake in less than a minute.

"That was awesome!! Which one of you made it?" I ask. They all point at Sora-chan.

"Really?! Thanks!"

"Now that Marui's eaten his first cake, it's time for the gifts. Genichirou, why don't you go first?" Yukimura suggested. Sanada sighed and handed me something.

"Cool, you got me something this year." I say and open it. It's a book on playing defense on doubles.

"I thought it's something you could work on." He said. I slightly nod, not so happy with the gift.

"Okay, I'm next." Yanagi said and gave me an envelope. If it's about my data or something, I will not be happy. I open it and notice it's a gift certificate to my favorite bakery.

"Dude!!! You are awesome!!!" I say and bear hug him. He just laughs and I let go. Yukimura gave me something.

"I worked hard on getting this for you, so you better take good care of it!" he ordered as I open it. It's a new grip tape with lots of sweets printed on it.

"They sell this kind of stuff?" I asked while also giving him a bear hug. He nodded.

"Jackal, you go next." Yukimura said. He chuckled and threw something at me.

"It's that unlimited strawberry bubble gum that you couldn't get and cried about it for three days strait." I stare at the package.

"Thank… You… So… MUCH!!!!" I yell and nearly cut off his breathing. He pushes me off and Yagyuu hands me a notebook. I skim through it.

"It's a book full of gentleman tips. Read the first one."

"The first one says: 'Don't stuff a full cake in your mouth in front of others'." Everybody laughed.

"Okay, Niou. You're up."

"Okay! Here you go." He put something in my hand. I look at it. It's a chain with a cake at the end.

"Cool." I lift it with my other hand. The second I touched it, it shocked me.

"Oww!! I knew something like that was coming!" I yelled. Everybody laughed again. Yukimura pushed Sora-chan in front of me.

"Here… I really didn't get to know you that well, so this was the best I could think of." It was three music sheets. It read "Thank You For…" for the title.

"You wrote a song for me?" She blushed and nodded. I walk her over to the piano. Everybody followed.

"Sing it for me." I said.

"What?" she got nervous.

"Come on; if you're gonna write it, then why not play it?" She looked over at everybody, who agreed.

"Okay, but it I don't think it's that good." She said and set the sheets. She took a deep breath and started playing.

"_Awai hanabira ga yurete  
Shizuka ni maiorita toki  
Kisetsu hakobu chiisa na kaze  
Boku no naka toorisugita_

Tsuyosa wo mashita hizashi ga  
Atarashii jidai wo tsugeru  
Tashika ni nagareteru toki wo  
Tometakute hitomi tojita

Tooku kara kikoeteru  
Kikinareta waraigoe  
Ashita kara wa koko ni inai  
Tomo ni kakenuketa hito-tachi

Kokoro kara omoeru yo Deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii hibi ga Mune wo yogitte wa kieteyuku  
"Omedetou" Doushite mo iesou ni nai kara  
Koko kara kaze ni nose Sotto tsubuyaku

Konna kimochi ga aru koto  
Shirazu ni ikitekita kedo  
Odayaka na tanoshii toki ga  
Sukoshizutsu boku wo kaeta

Ano hi ni mebae-hajimeta  
Tsuyosa e no atsui omoi  
Ima demo kawaranu hageshisa de  
Takami dake mezashiteiru

Oshietekureta koto  
Zenbu dakishime nagara  
Hajimari ga sugu soko ni aru  
Bokutachi no jidai wo ikiru

Kokoro kara omoeru yo Deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii egao Wasurenai you ni yakitsukete  
"Arigatou" Kao wo mite iesou ni nai kara  
COURT ni sotto Chiisaku tsubuyaita" 

She let a breath out.

"So, it pretty much means thank you for being a great friend." I smile. The second she got up, I gave her the simplest hug, but with the most love put in it.

"Thanks. I really like it." I say and take the song.

"Okay, now that the gifts are over, it's time to make the pizza." Yukimura decided.

**Man that took a while! If you're looking for the music translations just go to .com/2007/01/09/prince-of-tennis-cool-e-echizen-ryoma-image-song-thank-you-for/**

**All the credits go to **___**Vocals: Minagawa Junko as Echizen RyomaLyrics: Minagawa Junko Composition: Fujita YoshihisaArrangement: Fujita Yoshihisa**_____

___**Please Review!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Pizza? You guys make the pizza?" Sora-chan asked. We all nod.

"It's just something we do. Now Niou-kun please go get the flour and Marui-kun, please go get the butter. You guys know where they are, right?" Yagyuu ordered.

"Got it." We both say at the same time. I look in the fridge and take it out.

Half way through making the dough, Niou threw some flour at my face. Of course, I throw some back. Soon, it became a war. We were running around the kitchen going crazy. When I threw some at Niou, it accidently hit Sora-chan. Her eyebrow twitched a bit.

"That was his entire fault!" Niou yelled and pointed at me.

"Sorry, Sora-chan! I was aiming for Niou, but-," I was cut off by some more flour thrown at my face.

"Which one of you threw that?" I asked slowly. Sora-chan bit her lip.

"Well, if it was Niou, I'd be tackling him by now, but I can't hit a girl." Again, more flour.

"So that means that I can throw all I want without getting hurt, right?" she asked, teasing me.

"Well, you asked for it!" I yelled and threw. During the fight, Akaya, and Jackal joined. Yanagi and Sanada were both just staring in disappointment, Yagyuu just watched, and Yukimura ended up joining too!　

-

-

-

"Well, that was fun!" I said. The other four nodded. We were in the middle of cleaning up the mess when Sora-chan started laughing at Akaya.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Hm? You've got a ton of flour on your face!" He touched his cheek. Soon, he looked at her and laughed.

"Speak for yourself, senpai." She turned to look at the mirror on the wall.

"Oh…" she laughed at herself and tried to wipe it off with her hand, but didn't succeed. I handed her a towel.

"Oh, thanks." She replied and went back to cleaning her face. I did the same, except on a different mirror.

"Hey, I don't have any left on my face, do I?" Sora-chan asked. I take a look. It took a while for me to respond.

"Nope. Me?" She checked, also taking a while. She giggled and touched my chin.

"Just there." I'm sure my face was redder than the Rikkai "R". Niou brought a cake in front of me.

"Do you want some?" he asked me. I take it without any hesitation. I mean, it's cake. If it's there, and someone offers, I'll take it. A few chews… what is this? It doesn't taste like cake… it tastes like…

"HOT SAUSE!!!!!" I yell and run around the house screaming. Yagyuu offered me water, and I gladly take it. I calm down and look for Niou. He was hiding behind Sora-chan. She wasn't really laughing.

"I'm sorry, Marui-kun. I knew about it, but didn't stop him. He's good at making me fall for his pleading eyes." I blink a few times. Why was she apologizing? Why would I be mad at her? It was Niou who did it, right?

"Um, Sora-chan, I'm not mad at _you_ or anything."

"Yeah, but I saw him do it…"

"Seriously. I don't care if you didn't stop him. He's the one who did it and should get tackled." Niou slowly came out from behind Sora-chan.

"Hey, he's right. No need for you to be sorry. Besides, if someone else was to apologize, it'd be Akaya." Akaya's head turned.

"Why me!?"

"Because you asked me to do it." Niou responded.

"I'm sure that you would've done it anyway." I mumbled.

"All right, all right. We all understand now that this was not Sora-chan's fault, right?" Yukimura interrupted. We all nod. Suddenly, the timer went off.

"Cool! It's done!" I say. We all rush to the oven, and take a look. It's perfect. Yagyuu set it on the main table and we just stare in awe.

"When can we eat it?" Akaya asked. Yagyuu brought some weird round thing out.

"Once it's cut." He said. We all watch him cut it in slices. Niou got the plates out and we all sat down.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" we yell and start eating. It was funny seeing Sanada struggle eating pizza with just his hands.

"This is really good, but different from what we usually make…" Yukimura said. We all nod.

"Niou, did you do something to this too?!" I yell at him. He shook his head.

"I swear I didn't." we all look around at each other trying to figure out who did what.

"Let's re-check the recipe and see if we forgot anything." Yagyuu suggested. We agree on that.

"Did you get the water?"

"Yeah."

"Flour?"

"Yep."

"Vegetable oil?"

"Ohh!! It called for _vegetable _oil?" Sora-chan half yelled. We turn to her.

"Um, yeah, it did. Did you change that with anything, Sora-chan?" Yukimura asked. She cheerfully nodded.

"Yeah. My mom always told me that _olive_ oil makes anything taste better. So I put that in instead." We slowly nod.

"Well, I learned something new. You should join the home economics club, Sora-san." Yagyuu said. She shrugged.

"Hey, guys." Yukimura interrupted, once again.

"What?" I say.

"It's dark out. You guys know what that means?" We let that sink in and smile. (Other than Sanada)

"Umm, I don't…" Sora-chan said.

"It's time for manhunt." I told her, in a creepy way.

-

-

-

"Okay, first choose a partner." Yagyuu ordered. Niou eyed Sora-chan.

"I call Sora-chan!" I yelled before he could. He got mad and went with Yagyuu. Jackal got with Yukimura, and Yanagi got with Akaya. Sanada said it was too childish of a game and decided to stay at the front.

"Alright, now you can't go further than the train tracks, the cross roads, the east side of this street or the west side of this street. Understood?" Yagyuu asked. We nod.

"Now, it's time to decide who's 'it'," I say, "and it can't be me because it's my birthday!"

"So how do we decide?" Akaya asked.

"Let's just draw sticks. It's fair and it's simple." Yanagi suggested.

"Sure. Sanada, you've got nothing to do, why don't you make them?" Yukimura said. He sighed and went inside to get everything. He'll do anything the captain asks.

After the drawing, the Yanagi-Akaya pair ended up being "it".

"Now we'll count to thirty, so go in: three, two, and one." Akaya said. The second he said it, I half ran with Sora-chan, remembering that she has a knee problem.

"Hey, how 'bout there?" I whisper and point to a bush.

"Yeah. That's a good spot." She whispered back. We walk over and sit down behind it. She was looking up at the sky in awe.

"Do you like the sky?" I ask (still whispering).

"Yeah. It's something that'll never go away, no matter what." I smile, though she can't see it.

"So you must like your name." **(A/N: "Sora" means "sky" in Japanese, if you didn't know. It's a name I really like.) **

"So, where you wanna go tonight?" I hear a guy say, outside the bush. I know this voice. I've heard it before.

"Oh no." I whisper.

"What?" she asked in surprise. I quickly cover her mouth, and put a finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. Hopefully I didn't scare her too much.

"Don't know. How 'bout that chick we met at the station yesterday?" another guy said. I pull Sora-chan closer. Her face had hit my chest.

Sora's POV

After I heard that weird voice, and Marui-kun covered my mouth, I actually felt… scared. Not of Marui-kun, but of who the guys are. Suddenly, he pulled me closer, so close that my face had hit his chest. Now, my face probably burned him because I'm sure my face was really red. I looked up at him, only to find that his eyes were focused on something. Now, I actually felt… safe, or protected. I smile and allow him to hold me. Then, of course, my phone had to ring. His eyes hit mine, and I was scared again. But his eyes assured me that I was okay, and he wasn't mad.

"So what do we have here?" one of the guys asked. It was a group of older guys. Now, I was really scared.

Back to Bunta's POV.

"Maybe a secret make-out hide-out?" one said. Sora-chan was _frozen_ with fear.

"Hey, can you guys leave?" I say and stand up.

"Aww, is little Bunta-kun mad?" another said. Sora-chan also stood up now, but still staying close to me.

"Marui-kun, do you know these people?"

"Sadly, I do." The group got closer.

"Now I've never seen you around. What's your name?" Surprisingly, she spoke for herself.

"Sato." The one guy got even closer. He was just a few steps away from her.

"Sato what?" Sora-chan held her head up high.

"I take care of my name, and I choose not to give to people who I know won't take care of it as well." Whoa. Now that was a side of her that I did not know she had.

"Wow, a serious chick. I find it very hot." He tried going for her hand.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yell and step in front of her. The guy laughed.

"All right, maybe another time. Look forward to seeing me soon, Sato-chan." And the group left. Sora-chan turned to me with an upset expression.

"He knows my name…" I pull her to me again and hold her tight.

"It's gonna be fine. Now let's go back." She nodded. Was she crying? Maybe she was, I couldn't tell.

On the way back, she was still shaking and couldn't walk very well. I put my arm around her to let her know that I was still here. After that, she seemed to be fine. We got to Yagyuu's house and everybody was there.

"Dude, where were you!?" Niou yelled.

"Yes, we've been worried." Yagyuu said.

"Sorry, we ran into the high school drug addicts. Or more like they ran into us."

"Oh, are you two okay!?" Yukimura walked over and checked on us. Well, more on Sora-chan.

"Yeah, but one of them was hitting on her. We managed to get them away though."

"Well, it's a good thing you two were safe." Yanagi said. We both nod.

"Let's go inside. It's cold." Akaya said. We all agree and walk in. Now that there was a better light, I could see tear stains on Sora-chan's face.

"Sora-san, are you alright?" Yanagi asked, worried. She thought for a moment. Then smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm just still a bit traumatized by what happened."

"Okay, Sora-senpai, if you ever need a bodyguard, I'd be glad to do it." Akaya said. She laughed.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" Niou suggested. We walk in the living room and see that the movie's already set up.

-

-

-

Half way through watching, I felt a head hit my chest again. I look down to see a sleeping Sora-chan.

"-kun…" she mumbled. I sigh.

'_Best birthday ever.' _


	9. Chapter 9

Sora's POV

"Have you seen anybody sleep like this before?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"No." a group answered. I felt someone stroke my hair, and breathe really slowly. I hear a heartbeat beneath my ear. My eyes opened slowly and I see very familiar grins.

"Good Morning, Sora-chan!" the full tennis team greeted me. I notice that Sanada-san and Marui-kun aren't here.

"Good Morning guys," I yawn, but stay on the floor, "where's Sanada-san and Marui-kun?"

"Sanada left last night, but." Yukimura-san said and pointed diagonally.

"_I'm_ right here." I heard above me.

"Eh?" I roll over and see Marui-kun.

"Hey." He grinned. I finally realize that my head had been on his chest again.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry!" I say and quickly get up. Everybody laughed and I turned red.

"It's okay. You looked comfortable anyway." Marui-kun said.

"Wait, was my head on you the entire night?" I asked.

"Yep." Everybody answered. I turn red again.

'_Why are you like this, Sora?'_ I ask myself and mentally slap my forehead. Next thing I know, his jersey jacket is around my shoulders.

"You looked cold, so I thought you might want it." He said.

"Oh, uh, thanks…"

"No problem. Now we're all wondering." Everybody crowded around me.

"What? If you wanna know how I made the cake, I can't tell you."

"Nope, it's not that." Kirihara-san said.

"Then what?" They all slyly smiled.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I blink. _'Dream? It was just like a repeat of what happened last night. Wait, but then something else happened. Marui-kun _kissed_ me… Can't tell them that.'_

"Umm… I don't really remember it well."

"Come on; don't lie to us, that's my job." Niou-kun said.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Well, you were mumbling in your sleep, and we happened to hear you say '-Kun' multiple times. Who was it?" Yanagi-san asked.

"Uhh… I saw all of you guys."

"That would be another lie. You only call Niou, Akaya and Marui with a '-Kun'. So it was one of those three, wasn't it, Sora-chan?" Yukimura-san got closer. I sigh,

"I just saw Marui-kun. It was just a repeat of what happened last night. That was it." _'Please don't read that that was a lie too…' _

"Ooh! Marui-senpai's got a girl dreaming about him!! I'm jealous!" Kirihara-san teased. Can I get past five minutes without turning red? I looked over at Marui-kun who was also red. He turned to me and mouthed "Sorry". I nodded and looked away.

"Who wants to eat?" Yagyuu-san broke the ice. "Thank You" I mouthed, and so did Marui-kun.

"What do you have?" Niou-kun asked.

"Left over cake, rice, bread, cereal, fish, fruit-,"

"What don't you have?" Marui-kun interrupted. Yagyuu-san was about to speak, but shut his mouth.

"Well, I want cake!" Marui-kun said happily.

"Akaya and I will gladly take rice and fish." Yanagi-san said.

"What!? I wanted cake!!" Kirihara-san yelled.

"It's not good for your health."

"Then why does Marui-senpai get to have some???"

"Because that's just who he is. I'd like the rice and fish also." Yukimura-san said.

"Then I'll take… white bread, perfectly toasted-,"

"With the perfect amount of butter." Everybody finished for Niou-kun. I laugh a bit.

"And that leaves you, Sora-san. What would you like?" Yagyuu-san asked me.

"Umm… Whatever's easiest is fine." He nodded and left. Niou-kun suddenly came over and sat next to me.

"You're okay now, right?" he asked. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what happened last night. You seemed pretty freaked out."

"Oh, that… yeah I guess I'm fine. I'm just not good with these situations."

"What do you mean you're 'not good with these situations'? Have you been in one before?" Kirihara-san asked. I nodded.

"When I was on the way here it happened a lot. I somehow got out of it by smashing my guitar amp on their foot, though."

They all looked at me oddly. I just shrug. Then, Niou-kun put his arm around me.

"What're you gonna do if you don't have anything or anybody? I mean you were fine because Marui was there yesterday, but what if you're alone?"

I sigh,

"I don't know. Not only do I have a knee problem, I was born with a weak body in general. Daisuke was my guy friend slash protector, but here-,"

"Didn't you say that Niou and I are your official best friends? Don't think we can't protect you as well." Marui-kun said. I turn to him, and he looked red, but serious.

"He's right. If we knew about this, we would have done our best to keep you from getting in any trouble." Yanagi-san told me.

"Well, now we do, and I don't mind helping Sora-chan live a safe life." Yukimura-san said. Everybody nodded.

"And remember, Sanada-fukubuchou knows kendo and other martial arts, so it's best to stay with him." Akaya-kun informed me. I nod, as Yagyuu-san came in the room.

"The food is ready." And Akaya-kun ran.

"That boy never learns his manners." Yukimura-san laughed. I laugh along and my phone rang again.

"Daisuke? Sorry, but can I excuse myself for a second?" I asked and left back to the room.

Marui POV

I am surprised that I haven't hurt Niou for putting his arm around Sora-chan. But I didn't know that she was frail. She clearly didn't look like she was.

"Daisuke? Sorry, but can I excuse myself for a second?" she said and left. I looked at everybody, and we all wanted to know what she was saying. At the same time, we all ran to the door and put our ears against it.

"What are you thinking calling me? … Because you got really annoying and-… yes! You-…" there was a long pause.

"You did not just say that, Daisuke…" and she shut her phone. She mumbled something and we heard footsteps. We run back to sit down to act like nothing happened.

"Sorry about that." She sighed and sat next to me. A plate of fish came to her.

"I overheard you saying you have a weak body, and this fish has protein and calcium that help muscle and bone growth." Yagyuu said. She half bowed and said thank you.

-

-

-

At 2:30 pm.

"I have to go home nowww…." Akaya complained. We all sigh.

"So must we." Yanagi said and we nod.

"Thanks for letting us stay again, Yagyuu!" I yell when I get out the door.

"And now I would like to escort this young lady back to her room. If she'd allow, of course." I said and faced Sora-chan, who was red. Then she nodded and I started walking.

"And _I_ would like to tag along. If you'd allow, of course." Niou teased.

"Oh, yeah. Was it that Daisuke dude that called you last night?" I asked. She shook her head. We crossed the street and she answered.

"It was my parents. They're trying to get me to go back." My heart stopped. _'Go back… go back… NO'. _

"But I said no." I breathed again.

"Good, you scared me there."

"Not saying I want you to go, but why _did_ you say no? I thought if you're new, you couldn't wait to go home." Niou said.

"Hmm… because I like it here… and I like you guys." My heart stopped once again. We reach the girls side of the dorms and she turned around.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that there aren't people planning to hurt me here. Thanks for walking me though." She smiled.

"Yep, no problem. And if _anything_ happens, call one of us, got it?" I say. She nodded and we did our usual hug.

'_Is it ever going to go farther than that?'_

-

-

-

School

"All right class, instead of language arts, we will do a music class for the next few days." Sensei told the class.

"Now, let's head to the music room _quietly_."

Sora-chan looked pretty happy on the way there. When we get there and everybody took their seats, sensei noticed a music book on a stand on the stage.

"'Book of Music'. 'Belongs to Sato Sora'." He read. "Sato-san, I see that this is yours." Everybody turned to her and she, of course, was very red.

"Wow, Sato-san, you play music?" sensei asked her. She nodded.

"Well then, let's hear it!" he said.

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, Sora-chan!" Niou teased. Soon the entire class was doing it.

"But my best one is a duet…" she said.

"Marui, sing with her." Sensei ordered. Now it was my turn to say,

"Eh?!" we were both pushed on the stage.

"Guess we don't have choice. You know the song 'Windy Road'?" she asked and grabbed a guitar.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm much of a great singer…"

"Don't worry. And you're starting, okay?" I nod and she started playing. I take a deep breath.

"_Kaze ni fukarete Kyou mo arukou Bokutachi no Windy road, __Ano sora Miage nagara Take it easy, Take it easy_."

Now it's her turn to sing.

"_Arashi mo tanoshii Ashita wa HALLELUJAH Kuchibue fuki nagara __Mae dake miteyukou Build a fire, Build a fire_." Now together,

"_Omoide wo kataru yori ima wa Furimukazu arukeba iin'da_." Me again,

"_JOKE to hokori wo kakaete sa It's all right! I'm gung-ho! Through the days of youth._" Together,

"_Go ahead, fun fun, Windy road, I'll get big big dreamy chance.__ Go__ ahead, fun fun, Windy days_." I finally forget about my nervousness and just have fun. Is that why she chose this song? To tell me to just have fun? Maybe it is. The song ended too quickly for my liking, but everybody clapped.

"That was great you two!" Sensei praised us. She bowed and I just went back. A lot of people commented the both of us, but half of the girls were glaring at Sora-chan.

"Sorry students, the principal just told me that there was an emergency teacher meeting so… Sato-san, take over until I come back."

"What?! Wait what-," the teacher left the room.

"am I supposed to do…" she finished and sighed.

"So, what are you going to teach us, Sato-_sensei_?" A guy asked.

"Well, I've never taught before."

"Oh, so you're just a music player and nothing else. Hmph, surprising that Marui-sama and Niou-sama aren't embarrassed to be seen talking to you." A Fan girl said. A few guys turned to glare at her.

"I'll just do what I do best." She walked to the piano.

"Do you guys know the song 'MUSIC'?" she asked the class. Everybody did, it's a pretty popular song.

"Then just jump in when you know the part." And she started playing the song.

"I can't rap either so one of you guys has to do that for me." She laughed and started on her own.

"_Myuujikku!!! Narase!! Clap Your Heart! Teki wa, monoiwanu disutansu dake da, nara, kitto yuragu Change Your World. Kimi wa, yume wo mada aruiteru. _

_Kousou biru no tanima ni kasumu-u aozora sukoshi dake kyuukutsusou  
ano natsu to okizari ni shita hibi wa azayakasa nakusazu_."

Niou and I step up to support her. After singing with her, I don't feel shy to rap this,

"_I Know, You Know, saa, yatte iu no? Sorezore no michi ni hikaru sainou jiyuu jizai ni henkei mo kanou kono fumou Flow hisshi na koudou _

_Time wo Keep on kono Imagination (Sora-chan says: What?) joushiki yaburi no Generation (Yeah) shanimuni ki no mama itasu Motion Life is…buttsuke Free Session_."

Next about three girls sang,

"_Mada minu hajimari wo_." Sora-chan,

"_Dou yatte osoreru no? Touzen, owari nante~_" the girls,

"_Mada enu ketsuron_" Sora-chan,

"_Narabete hitaru kuusou…_" All together,

"_Myuujikku!!! Mawase!! Clap Your Heart! Iku wa, sameyaranu rikuesuto no arashi hora, kitto kanau Change Your World. Sono koe wa yume wo tsumugu kara!_" Sora-chan,

"_Sabireta kouen de, mata aki ga na mo nai kareha ni kage wo otosu  
soko kara wa, mada nani ga mieru? Nakusu koto de eru mono ga aru_." Now, for the rap, all the guys joined,

"_I Know, You Know, saa, yatte iu no? Sorezore no michi ni hikaru sainou jiyuu jizai ni henkei mo kanou kono fumou Flow hisshi na koudou _

_Time wo Keep on kono Imagination (The Girls: What?) joushiki yaburi no Generation (Yeah) shanimuni ki no mama itasu Motion (Whoo!) Life is…buttsuke Free Session_." The girls' side:

"_Mada konu tabidachi wo_." Sora-chan:

"_Kou yatte omotteru to nogashita shunkan ga~_" Girls:

"_Mada enu keiken wo_." Sora-chan:

"_Kataritsukusou toshite…_" All together:

"_Myuujikku!!! Narase!! Clap Your Heart! Teki wa, monoiwanu disutansu dake da  
nara, kitto yuragu Change Your World. Kimi wa, yume wo mada aruiteru_." The girls:

"_Yoru, inoru koe wa kimi wo mirai e hakobu wa asa ni naru oto ga boku to sekai wo tsunagu wa_." All the guys stepped up just for the heck of it,

"_Yami no naka sora karamawatte korondara barabara ni natta kokoro no naka demo, nakanaide hana kande hora, goran kitto tsunaide uta ni dekiru  
sore ga M-U-S-I-C!!! I sing kimochi no mama ni egaita sekai wa kakegaenai meiippai narasou Day & Night!!! Clap your Heart_." Sora-chan sang the really high pitched part alone since all the girls were scared.

"_Niji no kakaru minato ya tsuki ni todoku ressha osanaku egaita raiseiki wa hajimari wo tsugeta dake._

Wow! You guys are good!" she said and the class cheered.

"But we're not done yet, so let's finish this as loud and fun as possible!" We cheered again and started singing,

"_Myuujikku!!! Mawase!! Clap Your Heart! Iku wa, sameyaranu rikuesuto no arashi hora, kitto kanau Change Your World. Sono koe wa yume wo tsumugu kara _

_Myuujikku!!! Narase!! Clap Your Heart! Teki wa, monoiwanu disutansu dake da nara, kitto yuragu Change Your World. Kimi wa, yume wo mada aruiteru _

_Yoru, inoru koe wa kimi wo mirai e hakobu waasa ni naru oto ga boku to sekai wo tsunagu wa._

_Myuujikku!!! Mawase!! Clap Your Heart! Hora, kitto kanau Change Your World.  
Myuujikku!!! Narase!! Clap Your Heart! Nara, kitto yuragu Change Your World. _

_Yoru, inoru koe wa kimi wo mirai e hakobu wa. Asa ni naru oto ga boku to sekai wo tsunagu wa_." And the song finished. We kept silent for about 10 seconds and the entire class laughed.

"Dude, we sucked so bad!" a guy said.

"Yeah, but it was the more fun than going karaoke."

"Sato-san, you're amazing!" a lot of girls said.

"I have never seen this class so enthusiastic!" sensei said as he walked in. We froze.

"You heard us?" Sora-chan asked.

"Yes, the whole school did."

**Yay, I finally finished!!! The songs again are not mine, Windy Road is by lyrics: Yuriko Mori music & arrangement: Kazuya Takahashi vocal: Nobuyuki Hiyama & Naozumi Takahashi **

**MUSIC- AAA. **

**(A Japanese group, not the car company.) **

**Do you want an image of the Sora getting up off of Marui? Go to my profile and you'll find the link there!**


	10. Chapter 10

Marui's POV

"Wait, did you just say the _whole school_ just heard us?" a guy asked sensei.

"Yes. This room is used for the morning announcements and I'm guessing that somebody turned the mike on." He said. We all turn to look at Niou.

"What? I thought the school should wake up."

"Well, I'm pretty sure everybody did." I said.

"I'm just glad that everybody got to hear my voice." The stupid fan girl said.

"Dude, you didn't sing a word. It was mostly Sato-san." Somebody told her. She scoffed and faced another way as if she were five.

"I thought it was. Now class, we must return to the class room." Sensei said. We all groan and walk back. We sit down and have our math session. Soon, a note came to my table. "2010 Beginning of the Year Girls Ranking." It read. _'Oh yeah, we did have these last year. Whatever.' _I open the note quietly, often making sure sensei isn't watching, and get surprised. Majority of this class voted for Sora-chan. '_Agreed.'_ I think and put a tally mark next to her name. I pass the note to another guy and try to catch up on what sensei is teaching.

Sora's POV

"_Why must there be a thing called math? I seriously wish we could all just stick with normal addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. I mean when are we ever actually going to use 'y=mx+b'?" _And just as I was hating math a note appeared on my table. I sigh and open it, expecting something like, "Niou-sama and Marui-sama are mine", but it was a little different from that. Instead it read, "2010 Beginning of the Year Boys Ranking". _'Stupid.' _I thought and passed it to the girl in front of me. The bell rang and my head hit my desk.

"Sora-chan, you okay?" somebody asked me. I turn my head and see Marui-kun's face.

"I hate math and I don't get it…" I replied.

"Hey, it's lunch now and we have history right after! Cheer up, man!"

I sighed.

"Do you remember that the whole school heard our class sing? I can't face that."

"It's going to be fine. Now get up before I have to drag you over to Jackal's classroom."

I slowly get up and grab my lunch from my bag.

"There you go. Now just put a smile on that face and let's walk." He said. I deeply sighed again and walked with him. The second I walked out the door, everybody stared.

"That's the girl we heard this morning." Somebody whispered.

"Seriously? That new girl?" said another. My head jot down and I was redder than ever.

"Dude, she was amazing. She beats the whole choir." One said. Someone tapped my shoulder. I look up and see a very nice looking girl with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Suzuki Moe, the choir leader. You sounded astounding this morning."

That's the first time somebody said 'astounding' to describe my singing.

"I'm Sato Sora."

"I'm just letting you know that if you were ever interested in joining, you would be greatly welcomed." She said and walked away.

"See, you're perfectly fine." Marui-kun told me. I faced him with a confused face.

"But people are still staring."

"Yeah, because they all think you're a good singer. Now we just wasted five minutes of our lunch time, so let's go. Eat. Now!" and he pulled me to Jackal's classroom.

'_So either way, I was going to get dragged.' _I thought and chuckled.

"And there she is." Yagyuu-san said.

"I thought it was you. The class didn't know who it was, though." Said Jackal.

"They do now." I said. I looked around, and stares filled the room.

"Oh… Sorry."

"Senpai!!" Akaya ran in. "Dude!! I heard you this morning and you were awesome!!! The whole class was like 'whoa, who is that?' and I was like 'I know! It's Sora-senpai!' then I got in trouble for yelling in class."

"Yay! Now how are the first year classes going to find out?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry, senpai. I didn't know you didn't want others to know it was you." Akaya apologized. I shook my head.

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't tell you specifically that I didn't want you to tell anybody."

Marui's POV

After lunch, Sora-chan looked a little better. Besides, it was history class. She has to be happy now.

"And that is how King Louis XVI was killed. Nice job once again, Sato-san. Now, I must leave again because the meeting was never finished. So for the rest of class you have free time." Sensei said and left. The second sensei left the room, the whole class jumped and moved around. Niou was at sensei's desk, playing a trick on him, and Sora-chan was reading the book Yanagi gave her.

"Wow, you're almost done." I said as I walked over.

"Oh, this? I've already finished it. I'm just re-reading it." She said.

"Really? That's fast."

"Yeah, I guess." She shut her book. "So anything interesting in your life?"

"Me? Not really. Just the District Tennis Matches are starting soon. They're not that much of a big deal, though, but Sanada still makes us practice as if the Nationals are coming."

She laughed,

"Wow that must be tough."

"It is, but it's what's getting us the wins the past years."

"I guess you're right. What's Niou-kun doing?" she asked.

"Oh, him? Just the usual: playing a trick on Sensei." I sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

"Seriously, how much is she going to hog him?" a girl said behind Sora-chan.

"I know! Talk about _whore_. I bet you she's stalking him." Said another.

I look at Sora-chan, whose hands are clenched on her book.

"You can forget about them," I said, "they're just lifeless girls who are bored."

She slowly nodded.

"And that voice of hers? My God, I thought I was going to go deaf once I heard it. That Sora girl needs singing lessons." The leader type girl said. Now, Sora-chan stood up. I thought it was the voice comment that got her angry, but it wasn't.

"I don't remember ever giving you the right to call me by my given name."

"What do you want?" she said.

"I want to know when I gave you that right. If I hadn't, don't call me by Sora, call me Sato."

"And why would I have to listen to you?"

"Well, I don't call you by your given name, do I?"

"No, but just remember that I am above you in the social world so I can do anything I want."

I stand up to go help her, but she continues to talk.

"There's one thing you can't though."

"And what's that?"

"You don't have the ability to face your enemies."

"Excuse me?"

"I overheard you and the girls behind you talk about almost all the girls in this class, but I haven't seen you talk to them face to face. Like I am to you right now."

The class was crowding around now.

"What are you saying? Are you calling me a coward?"

"Yeah, I think she just did." I said and stood next to her.

"Hey, Mina, just drop it and give her the respect she deserves. Sorry, Sato-san." A guy said behind her.

"Shunji!"

I'm going to guess that was her boyfriend.

"What? Is it wrong to agree with someone that's not you for once?"

The three girls stormed out of the room and everybody clapped.

"Nice job, Sora-chan! I had no idea you could do that!" I exclaimed.

"Neither did I." she said. All of a sudden the bell rang. No one knew that so much time had passed.

"Hey, Sora-chan! Do you have the notes for today?" Niou came and asked.

"Yeah. Fell asleep again, Niou-kun?" she answered.

"Uh-huh. Thank you, I'll bring it back tomorrow, okay." He said and left.

"Well, I've got tennis practice today so I'll see you tonight at dinner?" I said.

"Yeah, but I might be late."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm going to that park you and Niou-kun took me to. I'm going to practice my guitar."

"Oh, that's cool. Be careful okay."

"I will. Bye." She said with a smile and walked away. Now, I've got to get to practice before Sanada starts yelling at me.

Sora's POV

I got to my room and walked around looking for my guitar. I find it next to my bed, remembering I fell asleep playing.

'_Hmm… Now where was this place? I know I'm heading the right direction.' _I thought to myself. I notice a map next to a bus stop and look at it. Oh, it's right there.

'_Just turn right on that street.' _I kept reminding myself, and I finally find it. I look for a nearby tree and sit down.

As soon as I start playing, people start watching me.

"Mommy, can I go see that nee-chan play?" a little girl said.

"Sure, but make it quick. You don't want to miss _your_ lesson."

"Haai!" and she came running up to me.

"Hey, guitar playing nee-chan!"

I stop playing and reply, "Yes?"

"I'm wondering how you play like that. I've been going to lessons but I don't think I'll ever be as good as you."

"Hmm… I've been playing and practicing since I was around your age. You know, I wasn't that good and thought about quitting once."

"Ehh!! You did?!"

"Yep. My parents even said that they wouldn't mind if I quit."

"Wow."

"But then, I thought that if I quit now, I'll never get better. So, I decided to continue."

"So does that mean that I might get better!?" she asked. I nod.

"Maybe better than me." I say with a smile.

"Nene! We have to go now!" her mom yelled.

"Okay. Bye, guitar playing nee-chan!" and she ran off. I laugh to myself and play again. I hear someone scoff.

"Long time, no see, Sora."

I look up and see the last person I would ever want to.

"You said some inspiring things right there. I missed you." He said.　

**Finished!!!! Finally, I did it. Sorry for not updating that fast…**

**Can you guys guess who the person is? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sora's POV

"You said some inspiring things back there. I've missed you." He said.

I stare, and stare, and continue staring.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

The staring doesn't stop, but I somehow speak.

"D-Daisuke!"

"Yep. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was practicing guitar… then you came… What are you doing here!" I yell.

"Man, your voice is still loud. I just came here to take you home."

"What? Mom and Dad sent me here. There's no way I'm going back there. I don't even have real friends."

"You have me."

"Yeah, after what you said to me over the phone, I'd love to be friends with you again." I said sarcastically and stood up with my guitar.

"Now, I'm going back to school. So you should go back too."

"Wait. What did I say?"

"Don't act like you don't remember. 'I'm not as annoying as you when you practice your guitar. You know it's not going to take you far anyway'. You know I hate those words!" I said. I realize a tear was dropping down my face. Then, he pulled me to him and held on to me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean any of that. You know how I can get." He let go of me, but took my wrist.

"Now let's go home."

"What? No."

He fixed his eyes right on to me.

"You don't know the main reason why I came, do you?"

"No, but it might help if you do."

He sighed and let go of my wrist.

"I like you Sora. A lot. And that's why I want you to come back."

This guy is so stupid.

"Sorry, Daisuke. I already kind of like somebody."

He took my arm again and glared.

"You what?"

"Yeah, Daisuke! You aren't-."

"Who is it?"

"A guy I met at school, who else?"

He raised his hand, and slapped my face.

"Get a grip, Sora! Ever since you left, you're like a totally different person!"

I'm speechless now. Daisuke just slapped me.

"We're going to Shizuoka now." He tightened his grip on my wrist and started walking. Then, something else hit his face that sent him to the ground. I looked towards where the object came from.

"Now that was genius." A very familiar person said.

Marui's POV

I sigh and think. I just get a bad vibe about Sora-chan being alone today. It just keeps bothering me.

"Marui! Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled at me. At least I thought it was Sanada. Nope, it just had to be Niou coming to annoy me.

"Puri. So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just bored."

"Liar. You should seriously get lying lessons. Man, I'm not tired. I just went against a non-regular for a practice match. Do you see how much I'm sweating?"

"No."

"Exactly. So, why are you so worried for Sora-chan?"

"What makes you think that she's on my mind?"

"Chance of Marui thinking about Sora-san: 93 percent." Yanagi said as he walked over. Niou nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for thinking about something that's not tennis." I asked.

"Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Just the thought of her being alone I guess." I replied. Now, I'm getting even more worried.

"Do you know where she is?" Yanagi asked me.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you go?" Niou said.

"Let's think shall we. One: There's Sanada. Two: It's practice and if I go see her and nothing happens, she'll find out that I like her. And Three: The whole school will figure something out."

"Okay, I understand Sanada, but what's wrong with Sora-chan finding out you like her?" Niou asked.

"I agree with Niou for this. Do you want to know the chance of Sora-san liking you?" Yanagi suggested.

"Yes!" I jumped and yelled so loud, that the whole practice stopped and looked over.

"What? Go, go back to practice." I told them. They stared for another five seconds, but went back.

"Okay, chance of Sora-san liking you as a friend: forty-three percent." Yanagi told me.

"Only forty-three! You've got to be joking!"

"Data never lies. But what did I just say? I told you the chance of her liking you as a _friend_. Not like a boyfriend."

"Ohh…Then what's the chance of her liking me as in wanting to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm not telling you that one."

My face fell.

"Yanagi. I hate you." I plainly stated.

"Chance of Marui just saying because he's upset: one-hundred percent."

"Okay, guys! Practice over!" Yukimura yelled.

"You serious?" I ran up to him.

"Yeah. I have to leave early for a doctor's appointment, so we'll all make up for this practice by doubling the laps tomorrow." He smiled. We all groaned, but I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to the park.

'_WHO THE HELL IS THAT DUDE!'_ I thought. And kept thinking that and watched from behind a bush. So this is what Yanagi does on a daily basis. Weird. Why can't I hear from here? Should I go talk to her, or stay back here? He suddenly grabbed her wrist, and looked at her. I can feel my blood boiling.

"Yeah, Daisuke!" Sora-chan yelled. I couldn't hear the rest, but her mouth was still moving. Daisuke? Her so called "protector". I don't like to judge, but I hate this guy already. I looked over again, and he raised his hand. Then he slapped her face.

'_He's dead.'_ I thought and got my tennis ball and racket out. I copy Jackal's "Fire" serve, and hit his face. Sora-chan looked over and I laugh at the dude.

"Now _that_ was genius." I walk over and stand in front of the guy.

"Hey, Sora-chan."

"H-hi, Bunta-kun. What're you doing here?" she asked. I smiled.

"Practice ended early. You just called me by my name."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be. Call me by my name all you want."

We both look at Daisuke again.

"Hey, Sora-chan?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me? You know, for hitting him?"

"Not at all. I'm actually happy." She replied.

"Sora…" Daisuke groaned and slowly got up. "Who is he?" he pointed to me.

"Marui Bunta. Shikuyoro." I said sternly.

"Daisuke, go home already." Sora-chan told him.

"Don't tell me that this pink haired guy is the one you like."

"Why do you-,"

"Actually," I interrupted and put my arm around her shoulder, "we're together."

"Huh?" Daisuke said, and Sora-chan looked shocked. I gave her a look to play along.

"Uhh, yeah. So, you go home and find someone else, and we're going to go back to school. If you don't I'm calling your parents." She said. We started to walk, but the guy grabbed my shoulder.

"Hold on, strawberry head."

I turned my head. "What? And didn't I tell you my name already? I'm Marui Bunta, not strawberry head."

"Like it matters. Do you know anything about Sora? Do you have what it takes to be her boyfriend?"

"Wow, Daisuke. You're acting as if I'm some crazy creature. And you don't control my life, I'll date whoever I want to." She took my hand and started walking faster. Daisuke then grabbed my collar and spun me around.

"What? You wanna dance with me, or something?" I smiled. This made him mad.

"You keep your mouth shut." He said and threw his fist at my face. Thanks to my genius reflexes, I dodged it and took Sora's hand.

"We're gonna run for a bit, okay." I said and started to run. I simply headed towards the park's tennis courts and stop once we got there.

"Are your knees okay?" I ask her. She nodded, while panting hard.

"Sorry, it's been years since I actually ran." She said.

"Well, when you do it every day, you can actually get tired of it." I laughed.

"Really? I'm jealous. Whenever I watch you in practice while I study in the classroom, I think about how lucky you are to be able to do that."

"You watch me practice?"

"Sometimes. I can now see why Akaya-kun is afraid of Sanada-san."

"It's not just Sanada that can be scary. Yukimura can be twice as scary."

"Yukimura-san? How?"

"It's his way of punishing that scares everybody. He acts all nice like nothing happened and it haunts you forever. You can't focus on practice, school or even eating. He forces you to learn what you did wrong and admit you're guilty. Then after that is when Sanada comes in."

"Wow. Have you been through it?"

"Um… yeah, but not that many times. I don't do much but practice my genius skills."

"Really? Whenever I watch, I never see your genius moves."

Now that surprised me.

"You haven't? Well, you HAVE to! Can you still lightly rally?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, but why?"

"Because I need light tosses to hit them." I set my bag down and get out two rackets and a ball out.

"Here," I hand them to her, and she looked a bit freaked out. "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna make you run twenty laps around this court if you mess up or anything." She lightly laughed and took the racket and ball.

"I'm seriously going to hit them slow." She said.

"I don't care!" I yelled back nicely. _'As long as I get to do one of my favorite things with you.'_ I thought. She hit the ball and it was slow. It's been a while since I've seen one this slow. I return it, wanting to just play for a bit with her. I finally go up to the net and hit it against the net.

"Number one: Tsunawatari." The ball rolled across the net and fell on her side. She blinked in confusion and stared at me.

"That was… um… wow."

I laugh. "I have one more."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure, but be prepared to be surprised again." I said. This time I serve the ball, way slower than usual, and she returned it to the perfect direction of my next one. I hit the ball and it went against the pole and on to her side.

"Number two: Tecchu Ate."

"Once again… wow. You are a genius."

"Thank you. Now, do you wanna go back to school or walk around a bit more?"

"Umm… I don't really mind." She picked up her guitar case and put it on her back.

"Okay, then let's just go back to school before anything else happens. Oh yeah, is your cheek okay?"

"Huh? Oh, from when he hit me? I think so. It just stings a bit."

"Hm?" I walk over to look at it. "It's still red. Hold on a sec." I set my bag down and get some cloth out. I walk to the water fountain and soak it with cold water.

"Here, that should help heal it." I put it on her cheek.

"Thank you." She said. I just look at her for a while thinking of what could have happened if I didn't come.

"Um… Bunta-kun?"

I snap out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I think I can hold the cloth by myself." She said. I realize that I was still holding it on her face. I immediately let go and mentally slap _my_ face.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened." she told me.

"What? Why are you apologizing?"

"I wasted your time because I'm a helpless girl. Thanks though."

"Okay? It really wasn't a waste of time though. Let's go back." I say and turn around just to find Daisuke again.

"Why are you still here?" I yell, "Did you not get the message that she doesn't like you?"

"I did, but I'm not letting her go that easily. Sora! Come here." She stayed right next to me.

"Tell me. Who would you rather be with: Strawberry head or me?" he asked her. She looked at him blankly and answered,

"Bunta-kun. Why do you ask a question that you know the answer to?"

"Is that so? So you would get mad if I kissed you right now, right?"

"Yeah, I would. Now can you go home already?" she yelled at him.

"I will. Right after this." He said and got closer to Sora-chan. It was clear he was going to kiss her. I had no idea what to do now. Their lips were about to touch, but just before they did, I pushed Daisuke back and _my_ lips touched hers. She looked shocked and I'm pretty sure I did too.

"Oh, I, uh…" she started.

"Yeah… hey Daisuke!" I turned around to look at him. He didn't look happy."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but this girl's mine. And like she said, just go home. It's not worth your time."

He sighed. "Fine, I give up. But if I hear that you did anything to her, don't be surprised if you see me again."

"I won't. Bye." I said and he finally turned around and left. I turn around to look at Sora-chan.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I did that."

"It's okay. I'm glad that it was you instead of Daisuke."

"Right. Uh, do you wanna go back now?"

She nodded. The walk home was a long walk. Even though it's just five minutes, it felt like five years of an awkward silence. When we reached the gate, she turned to me.

"Thank you for, uh, you know… 'saving' me."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"I'm going to the music room, so I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left. I turn to walk to my room, but see Niou right in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I try not to look at him, so he doesn't trick me in to saying anything.

"Okay. If you don't tell me, I'll give you the worst day of your life tomorrow."

Now, when Niou says that, it's true.

"Fine."

I told him everything that happened from the slap to the tennis part.

"You're not telling me something. Something else happened." He said. I don't talk for a few seconds.

"Come on, you can trust me!"

"Yeah, you're the most trust worthy guy I've ever met." I tell him.

"Don't care. Now tell me before I start planning your day."

I sigh. "Fine, but if you make this day go any crazier, I will find a way to make your day terrible."

"Alright. Now what happened?"

"I kinda, uh…"

"Just say it!" he yelled at me.

"I kissed her." I mumbled. His eyes changed.

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now what happened after you kissed her?"

"The guy left and we walked here in silence."

"You are so stupid! You didn't tell her you liked her?"

"No… was I supposed to?" I ask him.

"Yeah! How else is she supposed to know. She's probably thinking that you only saved her because you like her as a friend!"

"Oh. Well, I missed that chance." I mumble to myself.

"Okay. You go back to the dorm and get ready to eat. I'm gonna go find Yanagi and ask him what you should do."

I just stood there confused but went to my room as he ran the direction of the school.

**Man, did that take a while for me to write! I'm finished with school now, which means free time to write! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all, and it would make me happier if you wrote more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sora's POV

I, Sato Sora, am in the biggest confusion ever possible. So, Daisuke comes to take me back home, and then Bunta-kun comes out of nowhere and we go to play tennis. Daisuke comes back again, and we argue then he tries to kiss me, but instead, Bunta-kun kisses me. Now, this is where it gets confusing.

Did he kiss me to get Daisuke to go home, or because he likes me? At first, I thought it was because he wanted Daisuke to go home, but then I thought about him liking me… I told myself that's not possible. I keep thinking and thinking and thinking but this is not working. I've been sitting down by the piano to calm myself down and that hasn't been working either!

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" I yell and hit the piano keys.

"Oh, sorry." I say to the piano. "Okay, Sora, you are going to play the piano to get your mind off things. Yeah, that should work."

I let my breath out and set my fingers on the keys. My hands flow freely along the piano without me knowing what I'm playing. I soon realize that it's a stupid love song and I immediately stop. I sigh and put my head down.

"Found you." I hear a guy say.

"What!" I scream and turn around. "Oh it's Niou-kun."

"Puri." He smiled. "I heard about Marui and you."

"Please don't bring that up. I'm confused about it enough." I say.

"And I'm here to stop the confusion." He said.

"What do you mean? And how'd you find me here?"

He laughed. "Marui told me you were here, and I told him that I'm going to look for Yanagi. That idiot falls for anything."

"Okay?"

"So, you're thinking that Marui kissed you to get rid of that other guy, whose name does not matter, right?"

"Kind of. I just don't want to misunderstand."

"Please don't take this offensively, but you are the same level of idiot as Marui."

"How do you expect me to not take that offensively?"

"Never mind about that part. Now I'm going to ask you something, even though I know the answer."

"Then why are you going to ask?"

"I just want to hear it from the person. Do you like anybody?"

I got surprised at this question, but I knew it was coming. "Uh, yeah."

"Does that person go to this school?"

I sigh. "Look. I know you know that I like Bunta-kun, okay. You can stop asking questions now."

"Sorry. I didn't want you to get mad. Just wanted to make sure."

"Oh. I didn't mean to snap like that. I can't think at all right now."

"It is seriously no wonder that he likes you. You're way too nice." He said and poked my cheek.

"Who likes me?" I ask.

"Who else than that red head? There are too many idiots in this world." He mumbled to himself.

"Thanks." Then I realize that he said that Bunta-kun likes me.

"Did you just say that Bunta-kun likes me?" I ask.

"Yes. I did. Now, this is a question I don't know the answer to. Why do you like him? Do you have a good reason, or are one of the fan girls?"

"I have a reason. It's just kind of embarrassing." I say.

"You're going to tell me. Don't try to get out of it."

"Okay. Oh, but you have to promise to tell Bunta-kun I told you this."

"Do you really think I would tell anybody?"

I turned to look at him. "Yes, I do think you would, which is why I'm asking you to not tell anybody."

"Fine, I won't tell! Just tell me why you like the dude!"

"Alright! So, when I first met you two, it was when Bunta-kun ran into me. But you know I turned around once, and made eye contact with you first. I was nervous, but Bunta-kun hit me, caught me, and then stared at me. I thought he was weird and then we were late for class. But I really did feel bad for you guys, so I lied to the teacher so you wouldn't get yelled at or anything. Now, it might be obvious, but I'm not good at making friends, so I was really nervous about who I was going to sit next to. I was expecting to sit next to a random person, but I was near Bunta-kun. The thing is, he gives a good atmosphere. I know it sounds weird, but I felt that I could just talk to him. No offense, but it was kind of different with you. You actually kind of scared me."

He laughed. "I did? I wasn't trying to."

"Yeah, I figured it out while we talked. But then, Bunta-kun heard me playing the piano and singing. He was the first person to tell me he'll support me. It was that second, I started liking him."

"You know I just asked why you like him, not the story of what happened the time you were here." He said.

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away."

"Well, now I know why you like him and… so does he." He pointed to the door, and I saw somebody putting his ear against it as if he were pressed against it. Niou-kun laughed and walked to the door. He opened it and Bunta-kun fell to the floor.

"Ow! Dude, you don't have to open the door!" he yelled. I just stared but walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked and helped him up.

"Yeah." He said and we made eye contact. We both looked away immediately.

"I gotta go clean my room, so I'm gonna go now." Bunta-kun said and pretty much ran, but Niou-kun caught his collar.

"You aren't running away." He said. Bunta-kun crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye." Niou-kun said and walked out. On the way he shut the door. Bunta-kun followed and put his hand on the door knob. He turned it, but it wouldn't open.

"What? Hey! Hey Niou! Open the door!" he yelled as he pounded the door. Niou-kun just stuck his tongue out and mouthed, "Puri."

"He locked the door, didn't he." I said. He nodded. I sigh and open the piano.

"You know that guy is actually pretty smart when it comes to stuff like this. You know he set this whole thing up in less than 5 seconds." He said.

"Set up what?" I ask.

"To make sure we both get stuck in this room."

"How?"

"When I told him about what happened today, he told me that he's going to go find Yanagi and ran towards the school. I remembered that Yanagi goes to his room to study after practice, not in school. Niou knew that it would take me a while to realize that and I got mad and ran after him. Then I come here and see you talking to him."

"Oh, it was all set up. I should have expected that." I said as I press a few keys on the piano.

"Yep. I'm mad at myself for falling for it." He sighed and sat on the floor. We both stayed silent for a long time.

"Is what you said to Niou true?" he asked me. I pause and stare at the piano keys. I really don't know what to say.

"Um, well… Let's see, uh…"

"I like you." He said. My head automatically turns to him. Again, I'm speechless.

"I hope I don't sound too un-cool. I've never said this to a girl before."

"Wait, what? Did you just say…?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, I have a reason too."

I slowly nod, wanting to hear the reason. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I have to. I heard your reason."

"Okay…"

"So you know how we first met right?"

"Yeah, when I fell and you caught me." I said.

"Right, and the reason I stared at you was because you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He was surprisingly calm and his face wasn't that red. My face was.

"After that, I ate your cake which was amazing. That made me think of you in a different way."

I laugh at that.

"But what really made me like you was how serious you were about your music. I'm used to seeing people play a sport and be really passionate about it, but it was the first time seeing somebody be passionate about another thing."

"So we both started liking each other in the music room."

He nodded and we both laughed. "So, what now?" I ask.

"I don't know. We're still locked in here." He told me as he tried opening the door again.

"I don't have my phone, which is stupid. Do you?"

"Nope," He replied, "I have gum. Do you want some?" he threw me some before I answered.

"Thanks." I smile, "When did you start chewing gum so much?"

"When I joined the tennis club. Yanagi told me that gum can relax you then I got addicted to them."

"Oh, is it the same with sweets?"

"Uhh… that's just because I like them."

I laughed. "Man, we have to do something to get out of here. Niou-kun left already right?"

"Yep. There aren't any windows here, and the door is locked. We don't have our phones either. That just means waiting for somebody to find us."

"Right…"

We just sat there and did nothing for a while. I could tell Bunta-kun was pretty much dying out of this boredom. He just kept snapping his gum and tried to see how big he could blow a bubble. It was a bit awkward. I stand up and look for music sheets. I found a drawer with a lot of them, but they were hand written.

"Hey, Bunta-kun, what are these?" I ask and bring them over.

"Those? They're music assignments for 2nd years."

"Really? Does that mean that Akaya-kun's might be here?"

He laughed. "Yeah, probably." He started looking through them and we found his. It was erased a lot and it barely filled half a page.

"Wow…" we both said at the same time.

"Can you play it?" he asked me. I nod and sit by the piano. I start playing the song, but it was really all over the place.

"I'm sorry to say this, but that boy does not have any music sense." I said.

"I agree. Maybe we should help him out so he doesn't get a bad grade." He suggested.

"But what if he can't play it?"

"Oh, well, we could make it really simple and teach it to him before his test."

"I guess. Is there a pencil around here?"

He handed me one and we both worked on it together. The turnout was okay and we both made sure it was at a level where he can both play and it'll sound like he wrote it. We both high-five each other when we finished it, and we looked at other students' work. We both knew it was wrong but it was very fun.

"How long have we been in here?" I asked.

"I think about an hour. I don't think anybody would come at this time." He replied. I sigh. "Okay. Then what are we going to do?"

"We've been doing playing other kids' music for a while."

"Yeah. I'm going to go check if the door's magically open now." I get up and put my hand on the door. I turned the knob and it magically opened.

"What?" we both yelled at the same time. I looked in the hall and Niou-kun was there.

"Niou! Since when were you here?" Bunta-kun asked.

"The whole time." He smirked.

"What?" we said again.

"Yeah. I unlocked it when you guys were sitting together by the piano. You guys really are idiots."

Bunta-kun stuck his tongue out at him. I just laughed, thinking he got me again.

"So are you two, like, together now?" Niou-kun asked.

"Huh?" we both responded to the question.

"Well, you guys like each other now, and you two kissed. Why not?"

"Uh, you know that fan girls could attack her?" Bunta-kun said.

"So? She'll just stay by you the whole time. That'll be better for the both of you. Are you saying you don't want to be his boyfriend?"

"No!" he immediately replied.

"Then why not? Sora-chan, do you have any problem being Marui's girlfriend?" he asked me. I shyly shook my head no.

"And obviously Marui, you're in live with her, so ask her out." He said to Bunta-kun.

"Wha-, I uh…"

**Okay, super sorry for the ultra late update. I plan on finishing the fanfic by the next chapter, and I've already thought of a new one. Please review, because they just make me happy ^-^. Thank You!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bunta's POV

Alright. Niou, how do you do this? How does he plan everything out perfectly? Anyway, I do like Sora-chan and she likes me so can she be my girlfriend?

"Yep, you two are now together. Your welcome." Niou said.

"Wait, what?" I say.

"Well, you two are clearly supposed to be together, but neither of you guys have the guts to ask each other out. So I decided for you."

Sora-chan stared at me blankly. I do the same thing.

"Wow. Okay, Marui, this girl right here, Sora-chan, is now your girlfriend. Sora-chan, my good friend, Marui, is now your boyfriend. Anymore questions?" Niou asked.

We shake our heads no.

"Good. I'll see you guys later." And he left, but left the door open this time. Sora-chan and I were a bit confused on what to do.

"Hey, we're going to be in trouble if we don't get back soon." She said.

"What? Oh, yeah. Let's go." I said and we started walking.

"So are you glad that Niou-kun did this?" She asked me while walking.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm just not sure on what I'm supposed to do."

"Well," she smiled and turned to me, "I think staying the way you have been the whole time is perfectly fine."

I felt a little better after that. Then I realized that we were at her dorm room.

"Oh, we're here. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Oh, but I have to give you something. Stay right here." She said and went inside. About thirty seconds later, she came out.

"Here. I made it yesterday, but forgot to bring it." She handed me a cupcake.

"I can have this? Thanks!" I say and hug her without getting the icing in her hair. When I let go, she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nod. "Yeah, tomorrow."

Then she went inside her room and shut the door. Me on the other hand, ran towards my room. When I got there, I open the door and find Niou lying down half asleep.

"Niou, you're the best friend ever!"

"What? Oh, it's you. Yeah, sure whatever."

"No, I'm being serious! Thank you!" I yell and sit down.

I let a breath out before I walk in my class room. _'Alright. It's all good. Just remember what she told you yesterday.'_

I go inside and see Niou at the teacher's desk with the smirk. I roll my eyes and look away. My eyes hit Sora-chan who is reading. I walk over.

"Good morning." I say with a smile. She put her book down.

"Oh, good morning, Bunta-kun." She smiled back.

"Okay, good morning, be quiet and sit down please. Class has begun." Sensei said as he walked in. Niou was now in his seat and was waiting for something. He raised his hand.

"Sensei, may I please use your stapler?"

"Huh? Of course, it's right here in my drawer." He said and opened it. Then, he screamed.

"Why are there worms in my drawer!"

Niou mouthed "Piyo" and most of the class laughed. Sensei just sighed and walked out of the class room.

"Yes!" everybody cheered. Niou then walked up to sensei's desk and put the worms away.

"Hey, Sato-san?" a guy walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"My friends and I were wondering if you and Marui are um…"

"Together?" I walk up. He nodded.

"Should we tell them?" I ask Sora-chan.

"I don't mind." She replied.

"Yeah. We are."

"Oh, well, Marui be careful today. The rankings come in today."

That made me think. But I think it'll be okay. Then of course, the lunch bell rang. Everybody ran out to go see their friends. I just turn around and see Sora-chan looking over notes.

"Hey! Let's go eat!" I suggest. She looked up and nodded. We both walk out and see everybody crowding around the bulletin board. It was titled "2010 Boys and Girls Rankings"

'_Oh, it's up.'_

"Hey, Marui. I beat you by one vote." Niou told me.

"I don't care. What about Sora-chan?" I ask.

"Well, she actually got the top vote."

She looked for her self. It was true. She shook her head and went back in the class room. I thought she was just trying to hide, but she was getting a marker from her desk. She walked out and got to the post. She scribbled it over and on the blank area she wrote: "People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in; their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within."

Everybody read it, and thought about it. And for the first time, people decided to not look at it as much.

"Shall we go now, Bunta-kun?" she turned to me and asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Sora-chan, I'm really glad you wrote that." I told her.

"Really? Good. Most people would get angry, but I wanted people to not rank somebody by their looks."

We get in Yagyuu's class and Akaya was already there.

"Oh, there you are! Sora-senpai!" he ran up to her. "Okay, so I was looking over my music assignment during my practice time and it was all changed! I just want to know if you did it."

"Oh. Yeah, Bunta-kun and I were bored so we changed it. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Dude, I got my first ever ninety-four percent! Now, Sanada-fukubuchou won't punch me! Thank you guys so much!" he yelled. The two of us laughed.

"It's all good."

School ended and practice finished. I walk to the music room to see Sora-chan.

"Hey. Let's go see the sunset." I suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Just for the heck of it. Let's go."

"Alright." She said and walked out. On the way, she held my hand and I was a little embarrassed about my calices. I just hope she didn't care.

"You must really practice a lot." She said.

"What? Why do you think so?"

"I can tell from your calices."

"Oh. That's a bit embarrassing." I said honestly.

"Really. I think it's just a symbol of hard work."

Wow. This girl is a really down to earth person. Soon after, we reach a good place for a sunset.

We both sit down and I put my arm around her. We just sit there in silence.

"Can you tell me the real reason why you brought me here?" she asked.

"Fine. You know what you wrote today?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to see you beauty when the sun is down. The within beauty."

She turned to me and smiled.

"I think, you might be the moon that shines to bring out the small light of beauty in me."

Then I kissed her, at the perfect amount of sun and moon.

_The End._

**Alright. I really apologize for this. I took over a year for a story and I didn't like it much my self. But, my next one is already being written and I'm liking it so far. Anyway, I hope you still like this chapter, and the story. **

**PS, I don't know who said the quote. I just found it somewhere and really liked it. ^-^**


End file.
